Barney McAll
Barney McAll (born Melbourne, Australia, 1966) is a jazz pianist and composer. Barney McAll moved to New York City from Australia in 1997 to join saxophonist Gary Bartz's band. As well as remaining to be a member of the Gary Bartz quartet, he also plays with the Josh Roseman Unit, Fred Wesley and the JB’s, Groove Collective, and Kurt Rosenwinkel's "Heartcore". He completed a Bachelor of Music (B.Mus.,) at the Victorian College of the Arts in Melbourne, studying with pianists Paul Grabowsky, Tony Gould and Mike Nock and with guitarist Doug Devries. His ensembles include "M.O.D.A.S" , "Sylent Running" and his most recent project "GRAFT", which features; 16 voices , two pianos, vibraphone and laptop. He was awarded the prestigious fellowship from the Australia Council for the Arts in 2007 and is currently musical director for Australian vocalist Sia Furler. He has recorded or performed internationally with many other musicians including Dewey Redman, Roy Ayers, Kenny Garrett, Maceo Parker, Jimmy Cobb, Eddie Henderson and Vernel Fornier. Film Score Credits * The Forgotten Australians - SBS Broadcasting Group * Pushing The Elephant - PBS * We All Fall Down - The American Mortgage Crisis * Overhere - Documentary - Reelworks/ Chanel Thirteen * Bayshore - A Small Piece of The World * Water Flowing Together - Gwendolen Cates/ PBS * I Am Ahmed Ahmed * Motherland Afghanistan - Aubin Pictures/ Independent Lens * Hide and Seek - 20th Century Fox * Kathy Griffin - Kathy Griffin: My Life on the D-List * Face Value * Sacco and Vanzetti - Documentary by Peter Miller/ Ken Burns Florentine Films * Peter Berners Loaded Brush - Australian Broadcasting Corporation * Liberia: An Uncivil War - Discovery/Times * Brother to Brother - Rodney Evans- Independent Lens * Freaks Like Me - Giraffe Partners * Solstice * Homecoming- Edwina Throsby Selected discography Leader *1996 - Exit (Jazzhead) *1998 - Widening Circles (Jazzhead) *2000 - Release the Day (Transparent Music/Jazzhead) *2005 - Mother of Dreams and Secrets (Jazzhead) *2009 - Flashbacks'' (Extracelestial Arts)'' *2011 - Blueprints (Jazzhead) *2011 - Recollections- Best Of (Jazzhead) *2012 - Graft (Jazzhead) Sideman *1993 - Vince Jones -It All Ends Up In tears *1993 - Bill Ware- Groove Thing (Eight Ball) *1994 - Kate Ceberano and Friends- ABC *1996 - Vince Jones - Trustworthy Little Sweethearts *1996 - Dale Barlow - Dale Barlow *1997 - Vince Jones - Future Girl *1997 - Tim Rollinson - Cause + Effect Mercury Records *1998 - Vince Jones - Here's to the Miracles *1998 - Slave Pianos - A Diagnosis Revolver Records *1999 - Vince Jones - Virtue *1999 - The Whitlams Love This City *1999 - Groove Collective- Declassified (Shanachie) *1999 - Gary Bartz - Live At The Jazz Standard *2000 - Phil Stack - Lucky You *2000 - Richard Worth - Rise (Giant Step) *2001 - Vincent Herring - Save The World *2001 - Ron Trent *2001 - Groove Collective- Giant Step Record Sessions Vol.1 (Shanachie) *2001 - The Pulse- It's All in Your Mind (Shanachie) *2002 - Groove Collective- Live And Hard To Find (live album) (Kufala Records) *2002 - Gary Bartz - Live At The Jazz Standard Vol 2 *2002 - Ron Trent - Musical Reflections *2002 - David Rex - Collision Course *2002 - Wangaratta Live - Jazzhead *2002 - Groove Collective- Brooklyn, NY 04.20.02 (live album) (Kufala Records) *2003 - Red Lotus - Make Way *2003 - Greg Gonzales X=X *2003 - Jacam Manricks - Skies the Limit *2003 - Greta Gertler - The Baby That Brought Bad Weather *2004 - Jay Rodriguez and Ron Trent-Batidos *2004 - DJ Jazzy Jeff In The House *2004 - Fred Wesley and The JB's - Wuda Cuda Shuda *2004 - Paul Williamson's Hammond Combo - A Month Of Mondays *2005 - The Modern Congress - The Hidden Soul of Harmony (Casa Del Discos) *2005 - Fabio Morgera - The Voice Within *2005 - The Jay Collins Band - Poem For You Today *2006 - Josh Roseman - 'Treats for the Night Walker *2006 - Groove Collective- People People Music Music Savoy Records *2006 - Greta Gertler - Pecadillo *2007 - Groove Collective -PS1 Warm Up:Brooklyn, NY, July 2, 2005 (live album) (Kufala) *2007 - Umberto Echo - Dub Trail *2007 - Jojo Kuo - No Kelen Kelen -Goin Native Records *2008 - Josh Roseman- Constellations: live in Vienna (ENJA) *2008 - Jo Lawry - I Want To be Happy *2009 - Jonathan Zwartz - The Sea *2009 - Julien Wilson / Steve Magnusson - Kaleidoscopic (Jazzhead) *2009 - Sa-Ra - Nuclear Evolution: The Age of Love *2010 - Rebecca Barnard - Everlasting *2010 - Tom Browne - S'Up (Pony Canyon) *2010 - Sia Furler - iTunes - Live in Sydney *2011 - Andy Bey - Companions Of The Lost Ark - ILM Recordings *2012 - Gary Bartz - Coltrane Rules: Tao of a Music Warrior (OYO Records) *2012 - Tim Rollinson - The Protagonist (The Modern Congress) *2012 - Brad Jones - Avant Lounge (Ropeadope Records) *2012 - Tim Clarkson - Evolution Of Beauty - Dangerous Music Records *2012 - The Universal Thump - The Universal Thump *2013 - Jonathan Zwartz - The Remembering and Forgetting Of The Air Collaborator *1998 - Jonathan Zwartz, Hamish Stuart, Barney McAll - Zeeks Beek ABC/EMI *2005 - Jody Watley, Ron Trent, Barney McAll - Saturday Night Experience *2005 - Barney McAll, Genji Siraisi - Baby Winter *2006 - Barney McAll, Badal Roy, Rufus Cappadocia - Vivid *2008 - George Schuller, Barney McAll, Matt Pavolka - That Trio This *2009 - Sylent Running- Empathy Chip Arranger *1996 - Vince Jones - Trustworthy Little Sweethearts *1997 - Vince jones - Future Girl *1998 - Vince Jones - Here's to the Miracles *1999 - Vince Jones - Virtue *2000 - Vince Jones - Live *2006 - Pamela Luss - Theres Something About You I Don't Know *2007 - Pamela Luss - Your Eyes *2008 - Pamela Luss - Magnet *2008 - Paulette McWilliams - Flow *2010 - Tom Scott with Paulette McWilliams - Telling Stories *2010 - Rebecca Barnard - Everlasting Producer *1997 - Vince jones - Future Girl *1998 - Vince Jones - Here's to the Miracles *2006 - Barney McAll, Badal Roy, Rufus Cappadocia - Vivid *2009 - Jacam Manricks- Labyrinths (Co-Producer) *2009 - Sylent Running- Empathy Chip *2010 - Rebecca Barnard - Everlasting (Co-Producer) *2012 - Brad Jones - Avant Lounge (Ropeadope Records) (Co-Producer) External links * Barney Mcall * Barney McAll at Jazzhead.com * Sacco and Vanzetti Documentary Film Site * Motherland Afghanistan Documentary Film Site * Liberia: an uncivil war Documentary Film Site * Water Flowing Together Category:Pianists